


at the swingin' party down the line

by buckybarnvs (enjolrvs)



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrvs/pseuds/buckybarnvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Steve’s favourite things is Bucky getting drunk. Not completely hammered, but just "Bucky drunk." But he wouldn’t ever let on. He would never admit to liking how gorgeous he looked, all flushed pink and glossy eyed with bright smiles. He’d also never admit to having to suppress moans every time Bucky would whisper dirty drunken talk in his ear, his breath warm and wet on his skin. He would certainly not admit to how turned on he is by Bucky’s man handling. Yeah, he’s that type of drunk. The one who always demands hugs, to be held, always has to be touching part of someone. And that someone was mostly Steve and Steve’s upper thighs under dinner tables at the most inappropriate moments. Steve didn’t have a problem with it in the slightest. But that was before everything changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the swingin' party down the line

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first stevebucky fic that i'm actually posting, so i hope it's okay.
> 
> this is for alex (@starkbucky on twitter) we were just talking about headcanons and then somehow drunk!bucky came up into the mix and well, this happened. 
> 
> you are amazing i love you and i hope you like it - i also hope you all like it too!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter @buckybarnvs or on tumblr horcruxbucky !!

One of Steve’s favourite things is Bucky getting drunk. Not completely hammered, but just _Bucky drunk._ But he wouldn’t ever let on. He would never admit to liking how gorgeous he looked, all flushed pink and glossy eyed with bright smiles. He’d also never admit to having to suppress moans every time Bucky would whisper dirty, sweet nothings in his ear, his breath warm and wet on his skin. He would _certainly not_ admit to how turned on he is by Bucky’s man handling. Yeah, he’s that type of drunk. The one who always demands hugs, to be held, always has to be touching part of someone. And that someone was mostly Steve and Steve’s upper thighs under dinner tables at the most inappropriate moments. Steve didn’t have a problem with it in the slightest. But that was before everything changed.

 

~

 

“I’m not going. And I am not wearing _that.”_ Bucky pulled a disgruntled face at the tuxedo hung up on the back of the door.

“Awww, come on, Buck!” Steve tried a smile but it went unnoticed as Bucky was focusing his attention on the tux.

“No. I mean it Steve.”

Steve knew it would be hard for him. He was shocked he even said yes in the first place a couple of weeks ago. He was waiting for this, and he knew it would be just before the event. This will be the first time he’s been on a night out with Bucky since before the war. But this isn’t just any night out, this is _the_ night out.

Steve didn’t wanna go there. _He really didn’t._ But a slight selfish part of him pushed the words out of his mouth.

“But you promised.”

He was rewarded with a glare. He was fine with that, he was expecting worse. But, he had Bucky’s best interests at heart. He needed to get out of the apartment and to start getting out there again. It had nothing to do with the fact that Steve was excited to show up to one of the biggest events of the year with Bucky on his arm. Not at all.

“Please, Bucky.” Steve continued, also throwing a pout in there for good measure.

Bucky’s glare wavered and gave him away. He caved.

“Fine. But only for you. And don’t expect me to be nice to anyone.” A smirk tugged his lips and Steve returned it with one of his own.

“Nothing out of the norm, then.”

Bucky chuckled and moved off the bed. “so, when does the fun begin?”

Steve ignored the sarcastic tone. “It starts at 10. I think we leave when we want.”

"You know I really don't wanna go through with this right?"

I know, so it means a lot that you're actually going through with it."

Bucky sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't say no to you. Have I ever said no to you?"

Steve laughed at that and scratched his neck. "I don't actually think - Oh wait, yeah remember when we found that stray dog and -"

"Don't even go into that, punk. _We_ barely had enough money to feed ourselves and then you brought that thing home."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Well how come every night I found a bowl of leftovers outside the backdoor?"

Bucky narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing.

"Aha, that's what I thought."

"Shut up, we weren't allowed pets."

"Whatever you say, Bucky." Steve shook his head, but smiled admirably at his best friend, who smiled back.

“I’m gonna grab a shower.”

Steve nodded and gestured to the suit. “I want you to wear this tonight.” _He really wants him to wear this tonight._

Bucky scrunched up his nose and eyed the suit once more. “I’ll think about it.”

Steve couldn’t hold back the eager smile on his face. Then _he_ thought about it. Bucky in his favourite suit on him that fits him in all the right places and makes him look even more incredibly dashing, and he’s going to be drinking and being close to him – he really didn’t think it through. Yet, why should he stop Bucky from looking so damn good because he was having improper thoughts about his best friend?

Steve hadn’t even noticed Bucky had left the room until his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling him out of his thoughts. It was Tony.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just to quickly fill you in, the uh, party is moving back an hour. I’m sending a car over to you at 8:30.”

Steve rubbed at his head and frowned. “Nothing too flashy, okay? You know what he’s like. I’m surprised he’s even wanting to leave the house lately.”

Steve didn’t even have to explain who ‘he’ was as Tony chuckled over the line. “Yeah, yeah sure. So don’t be late. I’m not having you arrive here in a taxi. _Again._ ”

Steve smiled fondly but agreed. “We won’t be, I promise.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

Then he hung up.

Steve shook his head and slipped his phone back into his pocket. They still had plenty of time, but Bucky still wouldn’t approve. He likes to take his time.

He decides he’ll tell him when he comes out of the shower.

Steam followed Bucky into the bedroom as he emerged, a towel wrapped around his waist and one adorning his neck. Steve was still in the bedroom, scrolling through his phone. His eyes briefly swept over Bucky’s still wet form, and he must have been looking longer than he thought as Bucky cleared his throat.

"See something you like Cap?" He cocked his hip and grinned, his eyes crinkling in the corners. 

Steve felt the heat creep up to his cheeks as he left swiftly, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

_Was that a sigh he just heard?_

 

~

 

“I hate Stark.”

“I know, but he insisted on sending us a car.”

“I feel ridiculous.”

“But you look fantastic – hey!”

Bucky swatted Steve’s hand away as he was fussing with his bowtie. “I can do it.” he mumbled as he straightened the bow. He looked up and smiled at Steve, and that soothed the frown forming between his brow.

“You look really good, Steve.”

Steve was about to reply when they pulled up, and the car door was opened for them. Steve turned to Bucky and his face was white as a sheet. He knew how hard it must have felt for Bucky. He would have given anything to reach over, cup his face and kiss troubled look away. But, he firmly grasped his shoulder and gave his best reassuring smile. Bucky’s eyes darted to Steve’s hand and then met his face. His gaze softened and he exhaled deeply.

“Come on, Stevie. Let’s do this.”

 

~

 

The party was going great, and Bucky took every drink that was offered to him. He loosened up and started to enjoy himself quite quickly. No one even talked to him about the whole ex-assassin thing – which Steve was also thankful for. They mingled for a couple of hours and also met up with Natasha. She looked stunning in a little black number, beaming and content. She was soon swept away by Clint and they weren't seen for a long part of the evening. Steve smiled to himself and carried on with the rest of the party. Everything started to pick up, but soon the music got quieter and they all slowly merged into another room. It was large and decorated extravagantly - all pricey art, high ceilings and chandeliers. On the far side, there was a live swing band all set up, the stage lights dimmed. Gasps of awe and excitement and mutters of “Stark has really outdone himself” echoed around the room. Then, Tony centered the stage himself and was welcomed with a round of applause. Bucky brushed against Steve as he swayed a little whilst he clapped.

“Thank you everyone, for showing up tonight. It is an honour to have you all here. I hope you’re all having an exquisite time, and there is plenty of food and drink to go around.” He held a crystal champagne glass and raised it to his audience. “This one is to all of you.” Everyone cheered and raised their glasses back. Tony necked the drink and bowed, then backed off the stage as the band begun.

Everyone dragged their partners to the dance floor, and soon it was packed full. Bucky and Steve took up a couple of chairs in the corner, people watching and singing along to the songs they recognized, laughing over endless glasses of alcohol.

“Y’know – I would really like to dance.” Bucky spoke out loud, looking at a couple nearby. Steve couldn’t take his eyes of the sight in front of him, though. Bucky’s bowtie had come undone, along with the first couple of buttons. He’s even taken his blazer off, flung carelessly over the back of his chair, his shirt sleeves rolled up. The stage lights reflected of his metal arm, casting warm colours contrasting with the cold metal. Steve wanted to take his hand, kiss him and take him up there himself. But instead of course, he said “well, why don’t you ask someone?”

A flicker of something Steve couldn’t quite make out lit up Bucky’s face. Bucky finished his drink and placed the glass back down, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. His lips looked so pink and _oh god Steve wanted to –_

“Well? You comin’ or what?”

Before Steve knew it, Bucky was stood in front of him with his hand held out.

 _Oh god oh god._ Steve swallowed hard and took his hand. _You’re Captain America for crying out loud. You done worse than this. You can do this._ But there he is, being dragged to a darkened corner of the room by Bucky and he wanted to faint. Bucky beamed over his shoulder, and Steve practically _melted._ He didn’t care anymore, he was here for a good time and Bucky was going to make that happen. Bucky pulled Steve close to him, pressing their bodies together. He could feel the heat radiating off Bucky, mixed with his own. They were so close - he could have counted Bucky’s eyelashes if he wanted. His breath was warm and fruity from the alcohol, absorbing into Steve’s skin. Bucky snaked his arms around Steve’s waist, brushing his thumbs over the fabric of Steve’s shirt on his lower back. Steve’s breath hitched in his throat and he linked his arms around Bucky’s neck. Steve’s head was spinning. Yeah, he and Bucky have been close before but not like this. And the way Bucky looked at him as if he was the only thing that mattered in the world – _he was screwed_. His face was right there, Steve could close the distance if he wanted and pressed their lips together. _Oh he wanted to._

The song ended and everyone applauded the band, and Steve reluctantly peeled himself away from Bucky to do the same. The next song was more upbeat, and he turned to face Bucky, but he wasn’t there. He saw a glint of silver in the mass of the crowd, led by red, too familiar hair. _Natasha._

A young, pretty brunette woman swished her way over to him, he politely excused himself to follow them. She looked slightly output, and turned to leave. Steve felt bad so he called her back. They talked for a short while, but he was soon growing impatient. He was desperate to find Bucky and to see what Natasha was up to. So after a couple of songs, he explained that he really had to leave. She smiled and stepped aside.  He pushed his way through and finally found them in the centre of the room. He was expecting to see Bucky mortified and giving death glares to anyone who dared to look at him.  But he was _so_ wrong.

Bucky was spinning Natasha round and she was laughing as Clint caught her and held her from behind, planting soft kisses on her bare shoulder. Bucky was dancing, and _very badly._ He used to be the star in his day, whisking all the dames off their feet and dancing the night away as Steve watched from the bar, not too sure of whom he was jealous of. But he was drunk, uncoordinated and hilarious and just downright _gorgeous_. Everyone was dancing around him, laughing and smiling. Bucky was practically glowing, and everyone was drawn in by him. It felt like Steve was watching a screen playing his memories, only slightly altered. He can’t remember the last time Bucky looked like this. He could have watched him for hours, dancing and laughing like he didn't have a care in the world. Sometimes he wishes alcohol still had the same effect of him so he could join in. No way in _hell_ would Steve do that sober. Bucky’s head snapped up and he grinned impossibly wider and pulled Steve flush against him. Everyone cheered and Natasha smiled slyly, whispering something to Clint that made him chuckle. The movement made Steve’s skin feel prickly and warm, and he desperately hoped it didn’t show in his face.

“Whoa, Buck, you okay there?”

“Better than okay, Cap.”  Bucky’s gaze flitted from Steve’s eyes to his lips, his tongue darting out to wet his own. Steve felt his arousal pooling in his every limb. The crowd around them seemed to dwindle, as Steve came and swept in and stole Bucky from them.

“Guys, seriously, get a room.” Natasha rolled her eyes and dragged Clint away, he waved as he was pulled backwards and out of sight.

“I plan too.” Bucky answered to no one, lacing their hands together. Steve’s mind and pulse went into overdrive, every part of him aching for Bucky.

They soon left the room and headed upstairs.

 

~

 

It wasn’t long before they found an empty room. There was a large black leather sofa in the middle, a white fur rug and a piano tucked away in the corner. Hell, Steve could have had Bucky on a stone floor right now. He felt like a giddy teenager, sneaking around to find a secret place to makeout. However, there was really no need to sneak and he hoped for more than making out.

They shut the door behind them, and Bucky slammed Steve into it. The force of it made Steve grunt and he was - _oh_. Bucky cupped Steve face and his lips hovered just over his.

“I’ve wanted you – this – for so long.” Bucky’s voice was tinged with want and need. Steve whimpered under him as he wet his lips.

“Please, Bucky.”

Bucky closed the agonising distance between them and kissed him. It was hot and wet and desperate. Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s hair and he tugged, drawing the hottest moan out of him. He craved more, pushing Bucky further into the room. He pushed him down onto the sofa and Bucky lay back and watched Steve move over him.

“Take it off.” Bucky’s eyes were set on Steve’s torso. Steve felt his body shiver, his hands working on his buttons faster than ever.

“I’d ask you to slow down but I don’t think I can wait.” Bucky’s eyes were blown wide with lust as he bit down on his bottom lip. Steve threw his shirt across the room and covered Bucky’s body with his, kissing him where he could reach, every patch of skin. Bucky was arching under his touch, just at Steve kissing him. Soft moans and Steve’s name tumbling from his lips. Steve's hands were still shaking as he was working on Bucky’s shirt. He had read about this, but never  _done it._ He wondered how Bucky knew so much, maybe it all came naturally. He just wanted to be good enough for him, to do everything right.  _Oh god how is he going to -_

“Just rip it off” Bucky growled, sending another shiver through Steve. He ripped it off with one tug and Bucky growled again, sitting up and mouthing at Steve’s jaw and neck, leaving faint marks in his wake. Steve craned his neck to expose more skin for Bucky, moaning. Bucky’s hands sprawled over Steve’s chest, his fingers digging in hard with desperation. “I need you Steve.”

Steve nodded, cupping Bucky’s face and kissing him softly. Bucky moaned into the kiss, pulling Steve on top of him. Steve could feel Bucky hard under him and groaned as he brushed against his bulge, receiving a groan from Bucky too. Steve sat up and took off his belt, and Bucky soon caught on and removed his without taking his eyes off Steve. He looked down to see Bucky sprawled under him, his pink, kiss swollen mouth parted, chest heaving and pants undone. Steve was completely _wrecked_ just seeing Bucky like this. This was better than any fantasy he had ever had. Soon Bucky was moving, and his hands were on top of Steve’s. “Let me.” Bucky took Steve’s belt off the rest of the way and through it to the floor. He pulled the zipper down and looked up at Steve, almost as of for permission.

“Please, Bucky.”

Well that was all Bucky needed, soon his pants were halfway down his thighs, leaving his underwear on. Bucky’s face was close to him, he could feel his breath against him, making him scrunch his eyes shut. His hand found Bucky’s hair and he gripped on to him, fighting every fiber in his being not to push Bucky closer and just fuck himself into his mouth. Bucky mouthed at his cock through the thin fabric, so close to sending Steve over the edge. He tightened the grip in Bucky’s hair, a low throaty groan escaping him.

Bucky slid the restricting fabric out of the way and Steve heard Bucky’s sharp breath.

“Gonna make you feel so good Steve, So good.” Before Steve could even reply Bucky had closed his lips around the tip of Steve’s length. He cried out at the sensation and Bucky took in more of him with ease. Steve’s hips jerked as Bucky picked up the pace.

“Oh god, Buck.”

Bucky hummed and licked a stripe under his shaft. Steve’s jerk’s grew more frantic , he was worried about hurting Bucky, but he didn’t seem to mind. The noises that he was making around Steve’s cock seemed to confirm it. Steve looked down at Bucky, who looked right back at him. Steve reached down and traced a finger around Bucky’s lips. Bucky’s actions slowed as he moaned at the touch. Steve pulled out of Bucky’s mouth and _he_ looked upset. Steve kissed him, still achingly hard so god knows how Bucky must be feeling. He slipped his hand under the waist band of his dress pants and wrapped his hand firmly around Bucky. Bucky gasped and mirrored Steve, replacing his mouth with his hand. They were panting, hard and rough, breathing in each other’s breaths as they worked each other, trading wet and eager kisses.

“Bucky, I’m gonna –“

“I know m-me too.”

Bucky brushed his thumb over Steve’s slit and he was just _undone._ He came hard whist kissing Bucky, crying out his name and Bucky followed shortly after. Steve worked him through his orgasm, kissing his shoulders and the scars just above his metal arm. They fell back on the sofa, arms brushing each other. Bucky reached out and held Steve’s hand. It was a simple gesture, but it made Steve feel giddy all over again.

“So.” Bucky says, propping himself up on his elbow. He placed his metal hand over Steve’s chest, almost absentmindedly. He went to pull away but Steve put his hand over his, keeping it there. The cool metal was nice on his skin, and he didn’t care. It was part of Bucky.

“That was incredible.” Steve said, his mouth betraying his mind.

“Yeah, it was.” Bucky blushed. _Actually blushed_. Steve wanted to kiss him all over, and now nothing can stop him from doing so.

"I was real nervous, y'know. I've never done that before. With a guy."

Bucky chuckled at the last part. "Me neither. I don't even know if we did it right."

"Well whatever we did, it was perfect."

"You're such a sap.  _Still_ a sap." Bucky rested his head on Steve's chest, and he held him.

“Oh fuck.” Bucky rolled onto his back and pressed his right hand to his head. “I left my jacket downstairs.”

“It’ll be fine, Bucky. I remember where we were sitting.”

The room was enveloped in silence again, only broken by their now even breathing. Steve could tell Bucky was trying to work out what to say next, but what really was there to say? Bucky leant over Steve, and Steve reached up to brush the hair of Bucky’s face that was stuck to his forehead.

“We need showers.”

“Hell yeah we do. Shall we go home now?”

Bucky nodded and planted a chase kiss on Steve’s lips before getting up.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

“What now?” Steve said as he was buttoning up his shirt and trying to find his belt.

“Look at my shirt.” Steve had to suppress a laugh at the state of Bucky’s shirt.

“Oh.” Steve pressed his lips together, finding his belt and fastening it.

“Oh? How the hell am I supposed to leave with no shirt?”

“Just button up your blazer.” Steve smiled. He walked over to Bucky and stopped. What does this mean, are they together now? _Can_ he hug him, kiss him and call him his? Well, he was feeling damn good and lucky so, he was up front about it.

“Bucky, what’s gonna happen now? Y’know, between us.”

Bucky shuffled nervously, wringing the torn fabric between his hands. “Whatever you want us to be.”

Steve was walking to him slowly now. He had to word this carefully. He didn’t want to scare Bucky away or push him into something he didn’t want to do. He would never want to lose Bucky, and he could live happily with him just as his friend fine enough. Okay, maybe it’ll be hard after this but, they would make it work. They always do.

“What would you want?”

“I want something to happen. I – I want this. I want to be yours, and you be mine.”

Steve stopped short. He needed a moment to process the words he just heard from Bucky.

“I want that too. I really do.”

Bucky smiled a small smile and met Steve halfway. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight. Steve returned the hug and they stayed like that for a little while. Bucky broke the contact first and held Steve at arm’s length. “Are you sure this is what you want? People are gonna talk –“

“I want them too. I want them to know that I love my bestfriend. I’m fed up of pretending, Buck. Do you really think they’ll care? Of all the awful things that have happened, they should be happy. And if they’re not, then I don’t want those kind of people in my life.”

A look of utter admiration graced Bucky’s face. He cupped Steve’s jaw and kissed him again, much more tenderly than before, slow and sweet. They rested their foreheads against each other. “Besides, it’s not as much of a taboo subject now, is it?”

“I guess not. Well what better way to break it to people that walking out of a party with us looking completely fucked and me half naked, eh?”

Steve laughed, his head throwing back with the force. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They left the party with a swift and successful exit. Bucky found his blazer and by the time they got downstairs, only a few stragglers were hanging around. They didn’t even find anyone to say goodbye too, which Steve was thankful for because he just wanted to get home and shower with Bucky.

They soon got home, showered and less tipsy. They fell into the same bed and held each other, watching the sunrise through the bedroom window.

 

 

 

 


End file.
